


White Flowers

by Annelie_Keniston



Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Epilogue, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fantasizing, First Love, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Peaceful, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Team as Family, Vaginal Fingering, after the ending events, world outside of basel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annelie_Keniston/pseuds/Annelie_Keniston
Summary: Finally free from the oppressive rule of Zenith, Leanne, Zephyr and Vashyron set out to build a new life for themselves outside of Basel. However, now that every individual drama is settled, their minds are free to consider aspects of their lives previously gone unnoticed.Especially when it comes to Leanne and Zephyr's feelings for each other, hinted at multiple times in the game but never really developed beyond that.





	1. New Old Home, New Old Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this little fanfic because I really enjoyed playing this game, and fell in love with it's quirky, convoluted story and cast of characters. Even though this game was never wildly popular, I think it was incredibly original and deserved more attention, but that's beside the point. Another reason I wanted to write this is because I've only done yakuza related fanfics so far, and wanted to write something different before going back to the pool of ideas that is my "Mystery Connection" fanfic >.<  
> Also, I actually heard recently that the game is getting a remaster for the ps4 and that gave me the urge to dust off my ps3 copy and play it a bit again, because I got nostalgic xD and so, after playing it again for a while, the idea for this fanfic finally came to life in my mind. After swimming around in there for years without any actual form.  
> This is the result, and I hope it's a nice read :) If anyone reading has seen any of my previous works they should know more or less how it goes. And how I like to include smut in my stories, that's just how I am. It's fun to write and I think we should be honest with our writing, because censoring ourselves will only end up creating less than ideal works, that won't really get the message across.  
> Anyway, sorry for the long notes, all three chapters of the story are already written and will be uploaded quickly, so anyone who likes it, stick around and happy reading ^^

 We are finally free. _I_ am finally free.

Free from the oppressive cogs of Basel, free from our predetermined lives tied to a fragile piece of quartz.

 It wasn't like this long ago, but the outside world is safe again. Basel saved us from the disease and suffering that took over our planet, taking a lot from us in return for the favor of keeping us alive. A great part of what was taken was our freedom and hope. When you're born with your life already all planned out for you, not one bit of it left to chance, even the time of your death, you tend to forget about things like hope for a better future. Because that future is already set in stone and hope isn't going to change it, no matter how much you wish it would.

I was once one of those hopeless people. My life doomed to be a short one, lived out in the confines of a lab, my only purpose to serve as a way to test if our “God” could be controlled. I even knew when my artificially programmed death was supposed to happen and tried to put an end to it all. On my own terms, believing I should at least be able to control that much.

 But all that is in the past. Turns out my destiny wasn't to die on my 20th birthday, there was more to my life than that, and there was someone else who's purpose would have gone unfulfilled had I really died on that day.

That person is Zephyr, a person very dear to me, and one who's destiny was tied to mine. So tightly, in fact, that Zenith allowed him to survive two shots to the head just so he could fulfill his purpose. That's how much control we had over our deaths...

That is the kind of world we lived in. Our lives were tied to the quartz and Zenith. The "God" making us immune to the pollution and disease taking over our original world, while at the same time controlling the quartz to bring us back from certain death if necessary. We were basically immortal, until we weren't.

 The world is healthy again now though, and we are free to explore it, and free from the shackles of the quartz. Mine is still safely lodged in my hand, where it was all along, without me even noticing it. But it no longer holds the power it once did over me. We have separated from zenith, which is now controlled by cardinal Rowen, and we have decided to leave Basel behind to search for happiness away from its ever turning cogs, and possibly find it among the newly born green fields where we were always meant to be. Me, Zephyr, and Vashyron. We've packed our things and are currently heading in the direction of the deep blue ocean we can see on the horizon.

We still don't know what we're going to do from now on, having always lived under the protection of Zenith, enjoying the artificial comfort that Basel provided, but we're free now and we'll figure something out. That's what I believe at least.

  “There are so many flowers! And the breeze feels so nice… I never imagined we'd be able to walk out here like this.” I say, spinning around to take in the view all around me and feel the gentle breeze caress my skin, feeling blessed to be able to enjoy the nature all around us.

Too easily though, my eyes are drawn to Zephyr, who is looking at me with that small smile of his that suits his perfect, yet somewhat cold features. I feel my heart skip a beat and fall on my butt as soon as I stop spinning, throwing out my hands to cushion my fall and feeling the grass, warm from the sun, tickle my fingers. It's a foreign feeling to me, the kind of prickly touch of the grass, but it's not a bad feeling by any means.

 I don't know what's going on with me, ever since we left Basel and all the worries weighing us down disappeared, my mind keeps conjuring up images that confuse me. I look at Zephyr and I don't see the close friend I used to, I see a man. An attractive man who makes my heart beat faster and my eyes constantly shift in his direction when I think he won't notice. But I have never been in love before, or even considered it, so I can only guess these feelings are related to that. I have no status for comparison after all and the only one of us who might know something is Vashyron, but I can't bring myself to ask him about something like that.

  “Ahah! You're such a klutz Leanne. I get the urge to take in the view, but try to stay on your feet alright?” Zephyr says, mocking my silly fall with his playful tone while holding out a hand to help me up. “Come on, we have to keep going. Should probably find shelter somewhere before night falls, right Vashyron?” He asks, shifting his ash blue stare to Vashyron while I take his hand, and feel something like an electric current spread from my palm to my entire body, as his strong arm pulls me up with little effort.

  “Yeah. Shouldn't get too comfortable out here just yet, you never know. You alright Leanne?” Vashyron looks at me with the usual mature concern on his handsome face, with a bit playfulness mixed in as well, as if he's trying not to laugh. Unlike Zephyr... 

  “Yeah. Thanks, Zephyr, we can get going now.” I say, focusing my eyes on Vashyron, trying to figure out if he can make me feel the same way as when I look at Zephyr.

Nothing happens though, just the same familial love as usual. Which only strengthens my belief that my reactions to Zephyr might be romantic love related, otherwise they would happen with just anyone.

  “Let's get moving then. You want me to carry you so you don't keep falling on your butt Leanne?” Zephyr asks, flashing me a teasing smile that makes my cheeks warm.

I turn my face away from him quickly, not wanting him to see me blush. “Don't tease me! I just got dizzy because I was spinning. I can most certainly walk by myself.” I say, walking on ahead of him, pretending to be more offended than I actually am.

As I pass Vashyron I notice him giving me a strange look, almost as if he's examining me. I meet his gaze, wondering if something is wrong, then remember I might be blushing and look away almost as quickly as him. He doesn't say anything, and we just end up laughing when Zephyr jogs to catch up with us, telling me he was just teasing so I shouldn't get so mad at him.

I'm not mad at him of course, I'm more than used to his teasing side by now, as well as his serious side, and all the other sides he's shown me over the time we spent living together. I just like to pretend sometimes, to tease him back. Unless he sneaks a peek at me in the bath like he did once and I get mad for real. I don't think he did it on purpose at the time, but it was still really embarrassing, so punishment was in order.

 Embarrassing memories aside, the three of us keep walking across the plains, taking in the beauty of our surroundings while making small talk. Even while we chat about pretty much anything our eyes wander, basking in the beauty of the white flowers doting the green landscape, the azure blue of the clear afternoon sky, with only a few clouds drifting lazily with the breeze, the enticing aqua blue of the ocean on the horizon… Everything is beautiful and natural, so different from the artificial clockwork of Basel, with its general lack of greenery and nature.

Basel is disappearing faster and faster from our sigh, however, with even the towering peaks of Chandelier sinking below the hills as we make our way down to the beach. And by the time our shoes touch the white sand as we follow the line of the ocean, heading east, we can no longer see our former home.

  “Hey look! There are some ruins or something over there.” Zephyr says, drawing mine and Vashyron's attention away from the calm ocean before us.

 We look in the direction he's pointing, and immediately spot the ruins. They're the remnants of a once lovely house by the sea, the red brick of its exterior falling apart here and there, the white frames around the windows dirty and covered with vines, some of which have slipped into the house through openings created by broken glass. It is still a beautiful little house though, with its cute wooden porch that faces the sea still standing, the walls being claimed by nature that is still creeping its way up to the beige shingled roof, the white door and window shutters still lovely, despite the paint peeling away from them.

  “What an adorable little house…” I whisper, slowly walking to it as if drawn by a magnet.

I find myself imagining what it would be like to rebuild the place, try to turn it into a home again. A home by the sea, where the three of us can live peacefully.

  “Careful Leanne, we still don't know much about the current state of the world. Don't wander off on your own, it could be dangerous.” Zephyr warns me, grabbing my arm to stop me from walking on ahead.

I feel myself blush again and take one of the handguns from the dark brown holster strapped to my shoulders, over the long-sleeved white shirt I'm wearing. “I'm not a damsel in distress Zephyr. I can take care of myself.” I say, swinging the gun around in my hand, then releasing the safety and pointing it at the house. “You can come with me to check if it's safe though, if you really want to.”

He releases my arm with a smile and takes one of his machine guns from the holster around the waistband of his loose black jeans. “Of course I'm coming! And you're coming too Vashyron. Let's check this place out, see if we can at least spend the night here.”

  “Sure thing. Come on then you two.” Vashyron agrees, walking on ahead with a handgun in each hand, reliable as always.

 Watching where we put our feet on the creaky old wood floors, we thoroughly check the house, always ready to defend ourselves if necessary. We quickly find out the place is completely empty, however, and put our weapons away.

After the thorough inspection, we conclude the house has three small bedrooms, two bathrooms that still work somehow, even though we don't really trust the running water, and a small kitchen area, separated from the open living room by a tall counter. And lucky for us, whoever the previous owners were, they left all their furniture behind, as well as a generator. All things considered, the place is in pretty good shape and we decide to work together, patching it up, cleaning it, salvaging usable furniture, and doing our best to make it habitable before nightfall.

  “Whew, this is what I call teamwork. This place is really starting to look like home.” I say, finally done sweeping the floors with an old broom salvaged from a corner of the kitchen.

This after dusting the old wood furniture still in the house, dragging the big old couch outside to clear it of dust and possible bugs, scrubbing the walls, counters, sinks, and tubs, patching up broken windows… Between the three of us, the tasks are complete just as the night is beginning to settle, but after all the work I'm feeling sweaty and gross from getting showered with dust all day. And wondering how in the world I'm going to get clean if the running water in the house turns out to be unsafe for us.

  “Hey guys! Check this out.” I suddenly hear Zephyr call from somewhere outside the house.

  “Sounds like he's in the back, let's see what's going on.” Vashyron says, already walking to the little white door that leads to the back of the house.

  “Alright.” I agree, draping an old patchwork blanket I brought from our home back in Basel over the old couch we managed to salvage, before rushing out after Vashyron.

We walk out into the slightly chilly night with flashlights in hand, looking around, but failing to find Zephyr.

  “Hey Zephyr! Where are you!?” Vashyron calls, his deep voice traveling far in the silence of the night.

  “Over here!” We hear the familiar voice call from somewhere on the right, and end up spotting him by the light of the flashlight he's swinging around over his head.

Turns out he was hidden behind a small hill to the right of the house, and when we reach him we see he is dipping his free hand in the clear water of a stream cascading down the hills, and pooling a little further down, forming a big natural tub.

  “Oh wow…” I whisper, mesmerized by the beauty of the water, so clear I can see the rocks at the bottom, with countless fireflies flying around it, lighting up the night while at the same time turning the scenery into a breathtakingly magical sigh.

  “No kidding… how did we miss this? The water looks pretty clean too.” Vashyron says, approaching the stream and looking up at where the water is coming from, then back down to where it's pooling and spilling out to continue its course, the light of his flashlight following his eyes.

  “It's pretty hidden behind this hill and the house, but it looks like it could be a reliable source of water.” Zephyr says, turning to face us and sitting down on the grass, right on the edge of the shallow stream.

  “Well, this was definitely a great find. It's beautiful, and I was just thinking I needed a bath after all the dust that fell on me today…” I say, trying to avert my gaze from Zephyr, and how good he looks sitting among the little fireflies, with their little glowing bodies making him look as magical as the scenery around him.

  “Hey! I found the place, and I need a bath too!” He protests, pointing to his white shirt, now more brown than white thanks to all the dust and dirt clinging to it.

I narrow my eyes at him and put my hands on my hips, not intending to back down. My need to wash up is just too great to ignore, and I hate feeling sweaty.

  “You can go after. I'm the only lady here, and I call dibs! So you two get your butts out of here so I can have some privacy.” I say, already turning to go fetch a towel and a change of clothes from the things we packed. As well as some soap and shampoo. “AND! You know what will happen if I catch either of you peeking right!?” I finish, fixing both of my male companions with a death glare that at least Zephyr should be well acquainted with. Vashyron too I guess, thanks to all his jokes about my relatively small chest.

  “Nuh-uh, you're not playing the lady card with me on this one. I got here first, and I don't care if you see me naked. So there!” Zephyr says, suddenly getting up and pulling his shirt off over his head, then quickly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding down the zipper.

I see a bit of the black boxers he's wearing underneath, take in the sigh of his slim but toned chest, and feel my cheeks heat up to almost burning levels. I'm embarrassed, attracted to him, and angry, all at the same time.

  “Zephyr!! please spare me the trauma and put your clothes back on!” I say, putting an arm in front of my eyes, before he notices I'm actually enjoying the view. I hear Vashyron chuckle to my left and glare at him. “Don't even think about following his lead! I swear I will shoot both of you in the foot!” I finish before storming back into the house.

  “Ah! Gave up faster than I thought she would…” I hear Zephyr say, clearly able to hear any conversation going on outside because of the open window to my left, that looks out to the back of the house.

  “Yeah… I'd start hiding behind something solid soon if I were you. She looked pissed.” Vashyron says and I smile to myself, hearing his steps as he walks back into the house and I finish getting my things. “Zephyr run!!” He shouts half-jokingly as I pass by him, holding one of my handguns in one hand and a small basket with my things in the other.

  “Stay out of this Vashyron.” I reply, exiting the house and closing the door behind me. “Now then… beat it Zephyr!” I call out, holding the gun up and shooting it at the starry sky over our heads.

  “What the-!? Are you nuts Leanne?! That shot could have attracted someone!” Zephyr says, already buttoning up his pants and grabbing his shirt from where he'd dropped it on the grass.

  “Everyone still alive out here?” Vashyon asks, poking his head out the window to flash us both a trademark mocking smile.

I'm pretty sure these little arguments between me and Zephyr are his favorite kind of entertainment at this point.

  “For now, everything's fine. Right, Zephyr?” I say, pointing the gun at Zephyr's feet, careful to aim it at the grass and not at his actual feet, without him noticing of course.

  “Damn it! Fine! Don't shoot my head off.” He says, walking back to the house looking obviously annoyed. “Just so you know, I don't like violent girls. Or flat-chested ones.” He whispers as he passes by me.

  “WHAT!? Who would be interested in you anyway!? Grumpy emo!!” I shout, sticking my tongue out at him while he laughs his way back into the house.

  “You two are adorable.” Vashyron jokes, reminding me he's still looking out the window as I make my way to the stream.

  “Close that window Vashyron, now!” I say and quickly hear the sound of the shutters closing, not bothering to look back as I start walking down the little hill to where the water is pooling into a pretty much circular pond, that looks like it should be at least waist deep for me.

 I put the little basket with my things down on a flat rock close to the water's edge and set my gun down beside it with the safety on. Then I start to undress, leaving the dirty white shirt and denim skirt on the grass, then dusting off my lace-up boots before taking off my underwear and dropping it on top of the rest of the dirty clothes.

The water is cold as I step into it, but it feels good after the long, hot day of cleaning, and I quickly let my body sink under its dark surface, illuminated only by the bright glow of the full moon over my head, and the flashlight I left on beside the basket, pointing in the general direction of the water.

 

**********************************************************************

 

 I know this is wrong. I know I'll get slapped again if she catches me, and that she'll probably hate me even more, but I can't help myself.

 Vashyron left to go do a sweep of the area, make sure it's safe, and soon after I left the house as well, intending to look out at the sea from the front porch. It wasn't long before I started hearing Leanne humming to herself with that sweet voice of hers, a habit she's had since forever, her beautiful voice always making itself heard when she's taking a bath.

To be honest, I've been attracted to her for a while now, and the feeling has only grown stronger ever since we left Basel. So, when I heard her humming, I found myself sneaking around to try and find a spot where I could maybe catch a glimpse of her in the spring.

 I walked across the sand, getting close to the edge of the ocean, then circled back up, crouching behind the hills until I found a spot behind some tall rocks, right on the edge of the pond. Peeking between the rocks, I finally catch a glimpse of her.

Her back is to me, but I don't mind, just the sight of her milky white skin illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon is enough for me. I carefully get on my knees and allow my eyes to take in the sight, watching closely as she arches her back after diving under the water, her beautiful blond hair clinging to her back and shoulders. A little firefly floats closer to her ethereal figure, and she lets it rest on her palm for a second before it flies away again.

 Up to this point my thoughts are mostly pure, I'm just taking in the sigh of a woman I know I'll never have, a woman I wouldn't dare to taint with my cursed touch, but then she turns around and my mind starts to wander.

I see her breasts, small but perfectly shaped, the nipples evidently hardened by the cold touch of the water, and I imagine what it would be like to touch them, lick them, taste them. Taste all of her delicate body, taste the sweetness between her legs, make that lovely voice cry out my name as I drive myself into her over and over again…

 I back away from the rocks by pushing against them with my hands, and end up losing my balance, landing hard on the grass behind me. My fantasies about Leanne had never gone that far, and as soon as I imagined my now rock hard erection driving itself into her small body, I was shocked back to reality. Surprised by my own explicit thoughts.

  “Who's there?!” I hear her call, the sound of her voice followed by the click of her gun's safety being released.

I remain quiet, backing away slowly, hoping she won't hear me. The girl is sharp though…

  “Zephyyyrrr…” I hear from my left and turn to find her wrapped in a small white towel, looking angry with her gun pointed right at me.

But there's something else I notice as well, besides the anger, I can see her blushing and biting her lip. I could just assume she is embarrassed from being seen naked, but the look on her face feels different from that. She looks more like a woman than ever before, a woman in love, with longing in her eyes that travel my body, lingering on my still naked chest before focusing on the probably obvious erection, straining against the confines of my jeans.


	2. A Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is like a goddess, lying naked under the moonlight, her ethereal beauty and all the glowing exposed skin at the mercy of my touch. Mine. All mine. The woman of my dreams has surrendered herself to me and I would thank every possible God, if I believed in any Gods, for gifting me with this opportunity to touch her."

  “Sorry, Leanne. I saw you, I have no excuse, and you can hate me all you want… but put the gun down, alright?” Zephyr says, getting up and dusting off the back of his jeans.

I can't bring myself to lower the gun though. I'm just so confused.

  “Why were you peeking Zephyr? It's not like you…” I ask, intrigued by his sudden interest in seeing me naked. The only other time was an accident after all.

He rubs the back of his head and I can see his cheeks flush as he looks away. “I uh… I like you. And when I was out on the porch a few minutes ago, I heard you humming to yourself… and I ended up coming here, sorry.” He says, his almost white blond hair swaying in the breeze while he kicks at a few tufts of grass, looking honestly guilty.

I finally lower the gun, letting my arms drop to my sides like dead-weights, completely taken aback by his confession.

 Zephyr likes me? But he's always teasing me and saying I'm flat-chested and childlike. That I don't have any sex appeal. How come he's looking so excited from catching a glimpse of me in the dark then? I can see the bulge on his jeans, and despite my inexperience, I'm pretty sure I know what it means.

  “So, you're saying you're attracted to me? Like, romantically?” I ask, taking a few steps closer to where he's standing, suddenly looking at me with wide eyes.

  “Ah yeah… but don't make me keep saying it. It's embarrassing.” He whispers, the flush in his cheeks becoming more evident and making him look incredibly cute. His model worthy, perfect features are breathtaking, lit up by the glow of the moon and the yellow light of the outside lamps of the house, powered by a generator Vashyron managed to bring back to life after a few failures and a lot of cursing.

  “I see… but, what about all the things you said? About how I have no sex appeal and my chest is flat as a board?” I ask, taking more steps in his direction, until our chests are almost touching and he takes a humanly impossible step back. So fast it's almost like he's teleporting. “Why are you backing away? Didn't you want to see more of me?” I continue, dropping my gun and reaching for the edge of the towel keeping it in place around my body.

For some reason, hearing him say he likes me is drawing me to him like a moth to the flame, and giving me the courage to be honest about my feelings as well.

  “I did want to see you, and I still do… you're beautiful Leanne. Those things I said were all lies, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.” The confession spilling from his beautiful lips is sending shivers up and down my spine, while at the same time making me try to get closer to him again. He's still too fast though. “Stop moving Leanne, please. I know we've been friends for a while now, and that you trust me, but I'm still a man. A man who wants you, but can't touch you. Won't touch you. So please stay away, I don't want to lose control…”

Confused by his words I stop moving and look into his ash blue eyes, the same color as mine. In their depths I find longing, and an immense amount of self-control, that is about to run out. I decide to be honest about my feelings as well, because if he does want me like he says he does, then I don't want him to run. I want him to show it to me, just how much he wants me.

  “I like you too Zephyr, honest. But what do you mean you won't touch me?”

He seems taken aback by my confession as well, but the expression on his face changes into one of pain. “Leanne… you know what I've done. You know my sin, the darkness of my soul that no fake saint can cleanse. I'm alive for your sake, but only to protect you, not to taint you with the blood on my hands.”

  “Yes… I know everything. But I'm not some goddess Zephyr, completely free of sin, that you will damage with your touch. I'm human, like you, and I've killed before. Killed so I could continue to live, killed out of anger for what was done to me… my hands are just as bloodstained as yours, so stop running from me.” I say, gripping the edge of the towel tighter before releasing it, and letting the soft white fabric fall on the grass around my feet.

 Zephyr nearly falls on his ass again at the sudden revelation, but I can see past his shock. He's aroused again, he's looking at me with lust in the lidded eyes that roam my body as if devouring it with his stare alone.

  “Well, if you plan to keep running, I already know I can't catch you. So I'm just going to go back to my bath, and you can join me if you find the courage to do so.” I taunt, bending down to pick up my handgun and the white towel, then walking back to the pond.

Zephyr doesn't follow immediately, but I don't hear him moving at all either, and assume he's maybe trying to make up his mind as I let myself sink back into the cold water. Listening closely for any steps, I start to wonder where all that boldness I showed before came from, and realize Zephyr wasn't the only one aroused.

Hearing him say I'm beautiful and that he wants me, feeling his lustful stare on my exposed body, a stare I'd never seen on anyone before, it all ended up lighting a fire inside me that's still going strong.

  “Leanne…” I hear Zephyr whisper, just as my fingers make contact with the sensitive spot between my legs.

 I look up and fail to hold back a moan as I take in the sight of him, standing shirtless on the edge of the water, looking at me with desire in his eyes.

  “I don't know what's happening to me Zephyr… the water is cold, but I feel so hot…” I whisper, unable to take my hand away from the secret place I've barely ever touched, and moaning softly while keeping my eyes on Zephyr. Just looking at him is enough to turn me on even more.

 My show of arousal seems to be his undoing and he suddenly rushes into the water, kicking off his boots but not even bothering to remove his jeans. He's on me in a heartbeat, claiming my lips in a desperate kiss, my first kiss. And probably his as well, since we're both clumsy. Licking each other's lips, opening and closing our mouths, trying to find a rhythm but failing. But it's alright, all that matters right now is the feeling of closeness, the unforgettable taste of a first kiss.

  “Leanne…” He whispers against my lips, caressing them with his warm breath while his hands roam my body, lighting my cold skin on fire everywhere they touch.

  “Zephyr… please touch me more…” I moan, arching my back as his hands cup my breasts and his mouth leaves mine so he can use it to worship them, carefully licking my already hard nipples with his soft, wet tongue.

His hands give both my sensitive breasts one last squeeze, then slide down my body, caressing the curve of my waist and moving lower yet, to the not very ample curve of my hips. Unable to help myself, I spread my legs for him, allowing him to place his body between them and press his straining erection to my core.

  “You sure you want this Leanne? I'm losing control fast over here…” Zephyr whispers, the warmth of his breath caressing the sensitive skin of my right breast, that's starting to feel a bit chilled from being exposed to the cold for so long.

  “I do… but, I'm starting to feel a bit cold…” I say, feeling my body begin to tremble as a cold breeze blows past us.

  “Oh! You're not kidding. Come here, you're shaking like a leaf.” Zephyr says, looking me over with worry in his eyes before hugging me close to his body.

By some miracle, he's way warmer than me and I rest my head on his shoulder, enjoying the way my breasts feel pressed against his naked chest.

  “Come one, we should wash up quickly and head back inside. Vashyron said he'd bring back some wood for the fireplace after he's done doing the rounds, so we should go warm up before we catch something.”

I listen to Zephyr's words with my eyes closed, feeling the vibrations of his voice against my naked skin. He's right, we should head inside, but I'm still aroused and half my mind is yelling at me to stay glued to him longer. That part of me that wants him is louder, and doesn't care about the cold.

  “But… I want to feel you more. And you're still like this…” I say, pressing my body closer to his while gripping his erection with my left hand.

I can feel the size of him clearly thanks to his wet jeans, clinging to his body. He's big, bigger than I ever imagined, and for some reason that increases the need I feel between my legs.

  “Oh man… who can say no to you? Come here.” He says with a sigh, then picks me up and sits me down on the grass on the edge of the water.

Now only my feet are submerged in the water and the cold breeze is giving me goosebumps as it caresses my still wet skin.

  “Here, put this over your back and lie down on the grass.” Zephyr says, handing me my white towel while positioning himself between my legs.

I feel myself blush, since he can see me so clearly now, but I take the towel and wrap myself in it, enjoying the warmth it provides.

  “Thanks, but what are you going to do?” I ask, lying back and focusing on the starry sky, wondering what Zephyr is planning.

 It doesn't take me long to find out, and I suddenly feel his hands creeping up the inside of my thighs, then his fingers brushing against my sensitive place. I moan, lifting my hips from the ground just a little, surprised by the sudden pleasurable touch, and just as I'm about to relax he spreads me open with his fingers. My head shoots up, surprised by the feeling and embarrassed that he's looking at me so closely.

  “Zephyr!? This is embarrassing! Don't look at me so much…”

  “Sshh, it's alright. You're beautiful Leanne, and I'm just going to make you feel good.” He says, and I can feel his breath on my sensitive place, caressing it in a way that feels way too good for something so simple.

I moan again, careful to keep my voice low in case Vashyron is back, and lie back down, surrendering myself to Zephyr's touch, which I crave so much at the moment.

  “Thank you…” He whispers, placing soft kisses on my inner thighs until he reaches my needy core and spreads it open again.

I cover my eyes with my hands, trying to stifle the embarrassment, but all that is soon forgotten, when his tongue gently licks me, making me cover my mouth so my scream of pleasure is at least a bit muffled.

 

************************************************************************************

 

 She is like a goddess, lying naked under the moonlight, her ethereal beauty and all the glowing exposed skin at the mercy of my touch. Mine. All mine. The woman of my dreams has surrendered herself to me and I would thank every possible God, if I believed in any Gods, for gifting me with this opportunity to touch her. To see her, all of her. To taste her… And oh man does she taste good. She tastes so good I feel like I could stay between her legs forever and never tire of it. I want to see her as she comes, see her as she comes undone by me, for me. A sight I already intend to monopolize, as every fiber of my being screams that her expressions of pleasure are for my eyes only.

 And so I indulge in what I have been gifted, spreading her sweet pussy open and licking her, slowly at first, then faster, hungrier. The taste of her is addictive and her sweet voice moaning my name makes my cock twitch every time, straining against the confines of my jeans, eager to be buried inside her, enveloped in her warmth.

She's a virgin though, I feel it when I slide a finger inside her, careful to not stray far from her incredibly tight entrance. I feel the barrier of her hymen, sealing the depths of her pure body from my touch, and I pull back immediately after, worried about breaking it by accident. I'm not certain I'm the right person to break through that precious barrier, unfortunately, even though the thought of another man doing it instead makes me want to tear him apart, whoever he may be. Talk about your complicated feelings…

I decide to push those doubts aside for the time being though, and just focus on giving Leanne what might just be her first orgasm, going by how sensitive she is I'm fairly certain she's barely even touched herself before. I keep teasing her entrance with a finger, pressing down on her pelvis with my free hand to keep her squirming to a minimum while I lick her with every bit of the hunger burning me up inside, I indulge in the addictive taste and smell of her arousal. So sweet and fresh. 

  “Aaahh! Zephyr, something is-” She gasps, biting down on a finger to suppress the moans I would love to hear loud and clear. Wrong time and wrong place though.

  “It's alright, just let go Leanne.” I assure her, feeling her wetness increase even more as her orgasm draws near.

Before long that orgasm rips through her body, making her shake with pleasure as I keep up the movement, letting her ride out the waves of pleasure until she is completely spent.

 Just as I imagined, she is a goddess when she comes, her flushed lips and shiny blue eyes, her milky white skin so perfect under the moonlight. She is a dangerous creature to me, too beautiful for my own good…

 

***************************************************************************************

 

 I prop myself up on my elbows, still recovering from the incredible pleasure that felt like it was going to tear me apart, and focus my eyes on Zephyr, only to feel aroused all over again. He's licking the fingers he touched me with, as well as his lips, almost as if he wants to taste me as much as possible. The sight is an enticing one and I can't help staring, even when I notice him staring right back at me, with heat in his eyes.

  “Will you let me touch you as well?” I blurt out without giving the words a second thought.

He seems surprised by my sudden request but soon smiles, putting his hands on the grass on either side of my body and bringing his face close to mine.

  “You don't have to do that you know… I'm happy just touching you.” He says, but I'm not about to let him push me away, so I look him right in the eyes as I speak.

  “I don't feel like I _have_ to do anything. I just want to touch you, because you're you. Will you let me?” 

Instead of answering he just smiles again and climbs out of the water, placing himself on top of me as he claims my lips in a sloppy wet kiss.

  “If you're so set on doing it…” He starts, keeping his knees on either side of my body while he straightens, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down the zipper. “… Then who am I to say no.” He finishes with a teasing smile, then gets up, standing beside me while pulling off his jeans and tight-fitting black boxers. 

I can't help but stare, not really knowing what to say or do. It's my first time seeing a man completely naked and… erect. Zephyr's naked body makes for a pleasant view, however, his frame slim but well defined  by hard muscles, with a perfectly shaped six pack  adorning his torso. And below that… a proud erection standing out from his body, so big and thick I'm actually a little scared of it. 

 I'm a virgin after all, who has never had the luxury of a mother to explain to her the ins and outs of sex, but I have heard from female friends that the first time is supposed to hurt quite a bit, especially if the thing going inside us is really big. I'm not exactly planning to offer myself to Zephyr like that right away, but I can't deny the strange need growing between my legs at the sight of his member, which definitely seems to be on the bigger side when it comes to… well, dicks. Not that I have anything to compare it to, but still. Instinct likely plays a part in these sorts of things.

  “You alright Leanne? Want me to put my pants back on?” Zephyr asks, probably wondering what's wrong with me since all I'm doing is stare without saying anything.

  “Oh! Umm… yeah, no. Sorry, Zephyr, it's my first time seeing that and I was a little surprised.” I say, snapping out of the perverted thoughts showering my brain with images of him thrusting that erection inside me. “I uh… I don't really know what to do now though. What should I do to make you feel good?” 

Zephyr blushes and seems taken aback by my question, looking away while rubbing the back of his head.

  “Well… I don't know much either but, can you get on your knees in front of me? There's something I'd like to try, if you're okay with it.”

  “Alright.” I say, getting on my knees in front of him and finding myself face to face with the intimidating erection. “Is this alright?”

  “Yeah… it's perfect. You're perfect Leanne…” He whispers, his usually boyish voice becoming deeper as he grips his erection with his right hand, looking down at me with lidded eyes. “So uh… When I do it by myself I usually pump it with my hand, like this…”

His hand begins to move  in an up-and-down motion, slowly pumping the hard member, making the thick head glisten with a clear liquid coming out of it. 

 Zephyr keeps his eyes on me while he moves, and I can't avert my gaze from him either. He is breathtakingly beautiful, the muscles of his arm bulging as he moves it, his six-pack becoming even more evident, his flushed lips slightly open and allowing low moans to escape them, moans I can clearly hear in the quiet of the night. The rumbling sound is like music to my ears.

  “Can I try doing that?” I whisper, eager to be the one to make him moan, my face inching closer to the glistening head of his erection as if drawn to it.

  “Of course. Just be careful, don't squeeze too hard and no nails.” He replies, taking his hand away and flashing me a teasing smile.

I smile back at him and try to grip him like he was doing, quickly finding out I can't quite close my hand around his thickness. Still, the feel of the slick hot muscle, pulsing in my hand, turns me on so much it's like my core is going to catch fire, and I can feel my heartbeat all over the sensitive place. 

  “Aahh… Leanne, that's good…” Zephyr moans, his head falling back as I begin to pump his erection as best as I can.

 I smile again and move a little faster, spurred on by his reaction. It isn't long before an urge to do something else takes over me, and I allow myself to just go with it, slowly licking the head of his erection while moving my hand. The taste is slightly bitter but not bad, and Zephyr moans louder as soon as I lick him, so I decide to keep doing it.

I lick him slowly at first, then faster, hungrily tasting all of him, before trying to take him into my mouth.  He's almost too big to fit and I have to be careful, slowly letting him slide into my mouth without accidentally biting him. In the end, I manage to fit him in a little past the head and begin to suck and lick, trying to match the movements of my mouth with the movements of my hand. I can tell I'm clumsy, but he seems to enjoy it anyway.

  “Aahh! Leanne, stop! I'm cumming!!” Zephyr moans, grabbing my head with both hands and pulling out of my mouth.

But my hand doesn't stop and soon a thick white liquid comes rushing out of his pulsing member, covering my mouth, my neck, my breasts… and making me reach down to touch myself. For some reason, the warmth of his cum all over me is driving me crazy with lust.

  “Crap! I'm so sorry Leanne, I couldn't stop it on… time…” Zephyr says, trailing off when he notices what I'm doing.

  “I don't mind… I'm glad you felt good Zephyr…” I whisper, licking the cum from my lips while spreading the rest all over my breasts as I fondle them.

All while stroking my soaking wet core with my free hand. For some reason I just can't help myself, my mind is suddenly fuzzy, the only thoughts  going through it bringing with them images of sex. Of Zephyr thrusting his thick member into me, of him cumming deep inside me, of him covering me with his cum again… the need is so great I feel like I'm going to blackout. 

  “Leanne… I… I want you, all of you.” Zephyr whispers, looking at me through lidded eyes, pumping his still hard member as if he too is desperate. 

  “Zephyr… Pleas-”

  “Hey Leanne! Have you seen Zephyr!?” Vashyron suddenly calls, causing both me and Zephyr to open our eyes wide, then get busy panicking.

  “Umm, ah… no Vashyron! Maybe he went for a walk!” I say, jumping back in the water and motioning for Zephyr to do the same, so he can get clean before putting his pants back on.

  “Huh, weird… I'll go have a look then. Stay alert, Leanne!”

  “Okay! Thanks, Vashyron!” I reply, then look at Zephyr and put my hands over my mouth, trying to hold in the urge to laugh at our close call. “I guess you should hurry back…” I whisper, letting my eyes enjoy the sight of his naked body, still exposed because the water only reaches a little past his knees in the spot where he's standing.

  “Yeah…” He replies, looking like he really doesn't want to.

  “Let me do something for you before you go…” I say, then get on my knees in front of him and start licking his still very eager erection, feeling the slightly bitter taste of the last bits of cum dripping out of the thick head onto my tongue.

He puts a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the moans, and I smile while continuing to carefully lick all of his hot member. 

  “There, all clean.” I say, finally giving him a break, that causes him to show me an expression that makes it seem like I just punched him where it hurts.

  “Oh boy…” He says with a sigh, getting out of the water and struggling to pull up his wet jeans.

I giggle a little, watching him struggle to get his erection under control before he has to face Vashyron, then go about cleaning myself, so I can go warm up by the fire as soon as possible.

 About an hour later, we're all sitting on the big couch, wearing comfortable clothes, all washed up and sipping warm coffee.

  “Good thing we packed some of this before we left, it's so good~” I say, holding the mug with both hands and stretching my feet towards the fireplace with a big smile on my face.

I have a lot to be happy about after all. Seeing the outside world for the first time, taking a bath in a natural spring, turning this abandoned house into a home, finding out about Zephyr's feelings… even though I'm still wishing we hadn't been interrupted before. Because now I feel an incredible lust grow inside me every time I look at him and have to hide the reaction from Vashyron. Who's already a bit suspicious.

  “No kidding, I'm gonna have to smuggle some more of this out of the city when we run out.” Vashyron says, then glances at Zephyr. “Still Zephyr, I'm _still_ not getting how you went for a _walk_ before, and came back with your pants wet but your boots dry… how the hell do you manage to _fall_ in the ocean, and keep your shoes dry?” 

Zephyr nearly chokes on his coffee after hearing Vashyron's question, and I can't help but laugh. He came up with a terrible excuse while I was finishing my bath and it's always funny how much of a bad liar he is.

  “Seriously Zephyr, I didn't know you could be so clumsy.” I tease, mostly to try to focus Vashyron's attention on the funny side of the situation, then maybe we won't get found out just yet. 

Zephyr gives me a look, but then decides to play along and we all end up laughing. Drinking our coffee and chatting until we're too tired to stay awake.

  “Well, goodnight guys. See you tomorrow.” I say before retiring to my bedroom.

  “Yeah, night Leanne.” Zephyr says, then winks at me and walks to his room.

  “Goodnight Leanne, and don't go _fall_ into the ocean like a certain klutz.” Vashyron jokes as he passes by my room on the way to his, his deep laugh echoing through the quiet house. 

  “Will you knock it off!?” Zephyr shouts from his bedroom that is right next to mine, and we all end up laughing some more before actually going to bed.

 Lying alone on my bed after finally closing my bedroom door and turning off the light, I find myself unable to sleep. For some reason, my mind won't stop conjuring up thoughts of Zephyr and what we did earlier. Of how good it felt, and how much I wanted him to continue…

Before long I'm touching myself again, feeling my core become wet faster and faster as I imagine what it would be like to let Zephyr take me. To let him have me completely, just like his eyes told me he wanted before… 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “Umm… Zephyr, can I come in?”
> 
> Leanne's voice suddenly snaps me out of my thoughts, and I hear a soft knock on the door followed by it.
> 
> “Wha-? Ah, sure. It's open…” I whisper, shooting up into a sitting position on my single person bed. "

 I'm lying awake on my bed, failing miserably to keep Leanne out of my mind. No matter how much I try, I can still taste her sweetness on my tongue, still feel the softness of her skin on my hands, still hear the cries of pleasure that left her delicate lips while I pleasured her, despite her efforts to keep them contained, still see her lying naked before me, at the mercy of my touch, desperate for my touch. Mine, and mine alone.

The clear visions are driving me insane with desire to hold her, and keeping me way too excited to fall asleep. I keep tossing and turning, wondering how far we would have gone if Vashyron hadn't got back to the house when he did. The look on her face right before he called out, and the words that were about to leave her lips… She wanted me then, I'm sure of it. She wanted me to fuck her, just as much as I wanted to gladly give in to her wish. But maybe Vashyron showing up was for the best. I want Leanne, I want her so bad it hurts, but… She's too good, too good for a murderer like me…

  “Umm… Zephyr, can I come in?”

Leanne's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, and I hear a soft knock on the door followed by it.

  “Wha-? Ah, sure. It's open…” I whisper, shooting up into a sitting position on my single person bed.

 The doorknob turns slowly and Leanne quietly slips into the darkness of the room, closing the door behind herself, careful to keep things as quiet as possible since Vashyron's room is right across the hall from our adjacent ones.

  “Can you turn on the light Zephyr? I can't see anything…” She says, and I can see her patting around in the dark, trying to spot things with her hands before running into them.

My eyes have always been pretty good in the dark for some reason, so I smile briefly at her fumbling, then turn on the little lamp on the bedside table so she can find her way to me without breaking a leg or something.

  “What are you doing here Leanne? Having trouble sleeping on your first night away from home?” I ask, sitting cross-legged on the bed and resting my elbows on my knees.

I notice a light blush spread through Leanne's cheeks as she starts to fidget with a strand of hair falling over her shoulder. She is wearing her usual pajamas, the white shirt with a cute piggy drawn on the front and the black pants that end a bit above her ankles. So nothing particularly sexy or anything, but seeing her in my room after the thoughts I was just having is doing things to me… She really shouldn't be here.

  “Sort of… I couldn't sleep but…” She shifts her blue gaze to the floor, blushing even more. “… It was because I couldn't stop thinking about you… Sorry if I woke you up.”

I feel myself blush as well at her words, wondering if maybe she was having the same kinds of thoughts as me.

  “Nah, it's alright. I couldn't sleep either… same reason…” I whisper, then against all of my better judgment, tap the empty space on the bed in front of me. “You can sit here if you want…”

 She nods with a smile and quickly tiptoes her way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it closer to the foot of the narrow, iron-framed bed.

  “So, were you thinking about me then?” She asks, swinging her legs off the side of the tall bed, flashing me a slightly teasing smile.

  “Mmm… I guess you could say that…” I say, deciding to tease her back, thinking if I manage to turn the situation into a friendly chat, then maybe I'll be able to keep my hands off her until she's too sleepy to stick around.

Because honestly, if she looks at me with those pleading, lustful eyes again, begging me to touch her… I just know I'll break and fuck her until we both can't move anymore.

  “Oh, what were you thinking about then? Were you remembering what we did before? I was…” She says, trailing off at the end while looking me over from top to bottom.

I force myself to look away from her eager stare, but I can already feel my self-control slipping, and my cock harden as the images of her naked rush back into my mind.

  “Leanne, it's late and you're on my bed… let's not go there. My restraint can only stretch so far…” I say, hoping she'll take the hint and back off, if nothing else, then at least afraid to lose her virginity to a guy like me.

She doesn't back away, however, instead getting on her knees in front of me, then pushing me down and trying to keep me still by putting her weight on my upper arms. I could still overpower her, but I decide to stay still for the time being.

  “Why are you pushing me away Zephyr? What are you afraid of?” She asks, looking into my eyes as if hoping she'll find the answer somewhere in their depths.

 Staring back at her I finally snap and use the superhuman reflexes I was “blessed” with to invert our positions.

  “I'm afraid I'll hurt you, Leanne, I'm afraid you'll regret being with me… so please, get away from me before I lose control.” I say, probably a bit louder than I should, keeping my body close to hers as I pin her arms over her head, and grind my erection against her pelvis, showing her just how close I am to losing it.

She doesn't seem bothered by what I do at all, and just arches her body under mine, pressing it closer to mine, parting her sweet lips and looking at me as if begging me to kiss her, touch her, take all of her right now. I hesitate, stopping with my lips almost touching hers, but then she speaks and her words finally break my mental armor.

  “You're the only one I want Zephyr. The only one I've ever wanted. So do with me what you want, and give me what I want. I promise I won't regret it.”

 My lips are on hers as soon as she's done talking, desperate, demanding, claiming. My tongue licks her full lips, urging her to part them so I can taste the sweetness of her mouth again, and she quickly obliges, wrapping her tongue around mine as soon as she finds it. She Kisses me back just as hungrily as I'm kissing her, until a trail of saliva is spilling from the side of her mouth, and a string of it connects our mouths every time we separate to breathe. I feel like I could never get tired of kissing her, the taste of her, the shape of her plump lips, the way she matches my pace perfectly; It's as if we were made for each other, like two carefully designed puzzle pieces.

  “Aahh, Leanne that's-” I say, sucking in a breath as I feel her small hand tease my erection over the black sweatpants I'm wearing, right after I release her arms.

  “It's mine.” She says with a lustful glint in her eyes and I can't help but smile, pleasantly surprised to see she can be a bit possessive too. “I want to lick it again, can I?” She asks, and I suck in a breath again. This woman is going to be the death of me.

  “If I ever say no to that question, I give you permission to shoot me in the head. With one of my guns if you want.” I say jokingly and she smiles, quickly bringing her hands to the waistband of my pants so she can pull them down.

 Letting her take the lead, I end up lying down on the mattress, relieved of my pants and underwear, with Leanne hovering over me, eagerly staring at the erection exposed to her. She doesn't go for it immediately, instead caressing my legs with her soft hands, slowly making her way up, until she reaches her goal and licks the length of it while pulling up my white T-shirt.

I bite my lip, trying to moan as low as possible while she grips the base of my cock with one hand and licks it all over, letting her free hand explore my half-exposed torso.

  “It feels better when it's really wet, right Zephyr?” She asks, looking up at me while rolling her tongue around the head of my cock.

I feel my mind get fuzzy with the sudden, overwhelming urge to fuck her silly. She looks way too sexy with her mouth on my cock like that. 

  “Yeah… it does…” I reply, struggling to get the words out between moans and groans of pleasure.

She smiles at my strained response, then proceeds to let a stream of saliva slide out of her mouth onto the head of my cock, spreading the warm liquid around by stroking me vigorously with her hand. I arch my body and a growl erupts from deep in my throat as she takes half my length into her mouth, and I feel the wide head hit the back of her throat.

  “Damn… Leanne, don't… force yourself…” I say, but in truth I never want her to stop.

I want to fuck that perfect mouth of hers, ravage it with my cock, then come deep in her throat and watch her as she drinks every drop of my cum. And for better or worse, that's what I end up doing. I grab her head and thrust my hips, using her mouth as I would her pussy, pumping into it and feeling more and more aroused as she takes everything I throw at her. Not complaining once about me being too rough.

  “Aaahh! I'm cumming! Can I do it in your mouth, Leanne?” I ask, trying to hold back long enough for her to answer, gritting my teeth because I'm right on the edge.

She quickly nods and I growl again while I fill her mouth with my cum, watching through lidded eyes as she swallows every drop.

  “Show me… let me see you swallow my cum…” I growl, my mind completely taken over by lust as I slide my cock out of Leanne's mouth and sit up, putting a hand on her chin when she opens her mouth, showing me the cum pooling inside, before swallowing it with some effort.

  “It's so thick… and hard to swallow…” She whispers, but then looks up at me with a sweet smile on her flushed lips and I immediately kiss her, worshiping her for how far she's willing to go for me, tasting myself on her lips and loving it.

It feels like I've marked her somehow, being the first man to ever leave his taste on her sweet mouth.

  “Sorry if I got a bit rough back there. You were amazing though, and now it's my turn to make you feel good.” I say, wrapping my arms around her slim waist and kissing her again while moving her so she's the one lying on the mattress.

 

*************************************************************************

 

 I look at Zephyr while he pulls down my pajama pants and starts worshiping my legs with feathery wet kisses that make me squirm with pleasure.

  “I'm glad I was able to make you feel good.” I say, watching him as he makes his way up my legs, eager to feel his touch on my sensitive place, but then he passes right by it, rolling up my shirt to reveal my breasts instead.

I whimper with frustration, the need building between my legs since a while ago making my insides contract painfully and forcing me to grind my legs together, in an effort to suppress the lust at least a little.

  “Are you wet for me Leanne?” Zephyr whispers in my ear while fondling my breasts, and I shiver with pleasure at the feel of his warm breath on my skin.

It's embarrassing to admit, but I'm more than wet, I'm so desperate I can feel my soaked panties clinging to my sex, and I spread my legs for him, practically begging to feel his touch. But he only places himself between them, allowing his erection to rub against my panties a little, allowing me to feel his warmth through the thin fabric and managing to increase my desperation even more.

  “Zephyr please… I… I'm so desperate it hurts…” I plead, wrapping my legs around him and trying to pull him down, hoping to increase the friction of his erection against my sex.

He's strong though, and I'm forced to give up, glaring at him while he flashes me a teasing smile.

  “Be patient Leanne. I'm not taking your virginity until I'm sure you're ready. I want to give you pleasure, not pain.” He says, trailing kisses down my neck and around the soft swells of my breasts, before licking my nipples with his warm tongue.

I arch my back and moan, biting my lip to try to keep the sound contained as he worships my nipples with his tongue and fingers. Pinching them, flicking them with his tongue before rolling it around them, sucking them, massaging them with his big hands. The stimulation is like nothing I've ever felt before,  and I have to bite down on one of my fingers to keep myself from screaming the pleasure I feel. 

  "There… I love seeing you desperate for me my princess…” Zephyr whispers, kissing his way down my stomach, getting closer and closer to the place where I need him most, then stopping with his lips right on the edge of my white panties. 

He plants one last kiss on the edge of the panties, then spreads my legs wide open, holding them in place with his strong hands on my thighs while he licks me over the already wet, thin fabric. I moan and dig my fingers into the sheets, wanting desperately to feel him directly.

  “Zephyr please! I want you… now.” I moan, caressing my breasts and throwing my head back while arching my body, as the pleasure making me tingle all over threatens to tear me apart if he doesn't make me come. Fast.

  “Mmm… I like how wet you are. Gotta make sure you're ready to have me inside you though…” Zephyr whispers, showing me an incredibly sexy smile while finally pulling down my panties. 

 I bite down on a finger to stifle a moan of desperation and spread my legs for him, exposing myself completely. Despite feeling a little embarrassed at the exposure, my rational mind is drowning in pleasure and can no longer form coherent thoughts. Or care about things like feeling exposed. Especially when he spreads me open with his long fingers and starts licking me directly, the overwhelming pleasure of my core finally being touched causing me to moan loud without even remembering to muffle the sound.

  “Aahh! Ahn! Zephyr! More!” I practically shout and suddenly Zephyr stops, flashing me a wide-eyed look of surprise.

  “Sshh! Cover your mouth, Leanne! I'd be surprised if Vashyron isn't awake now…” He says, then goes right back to what he was doing while I clamp my hands over my mouth.

And it's a good thing my mouth is now carefully covered, because he suddenly slides a single finger inside me and moves it around in circles close to my entrance, as if he's trying to loosen me up, which he probably is, considering what he said before. And that finger is soon followed by a second, inserted with a bit more effort, the sudden foreign feeling of fullness making me groan as I try my best to adjust.

  “You okay Leanne? Am I hurting you?” Zephyr asks, keeping his fingers inside me but stopping the circular movement.

  “Mmm… no. It just feels a bit tight, and weird… It's good, but it takes some getting used to.” I say, urging him to continue with a reassuring smile.

  “I see… alright then.” He whispers, starting up the slow movement again. “My knowledge is kinda limited, but try to relax and take some deep breaths. Maybe that will help.”

I nod and do as he says, taking a deep breath while trying to keep my mind focused on the pleasure.

  “I think it's working Leanne, you're not gripping my fingers as tight as before.” Zephyr says, then starts licking my sensitive bud while moving his fingers, and I can only nod and moan in response.

The feeling of discomfort is gone and in its place, a wave of pleasure is growing fast, heating up my entire body as the orgasm draws closer.

  “Ah! Ahn! Zephyr I-!” I moan, feeling an orgasm even stronger than the one I felt before about to rip through my body. 

  “It's alright, come for me, Leanne…” Zephyr whispers, and the warm breath that suddenly fans my super sensitive bud is enough to finally tip me over the edge.

I scream into my hands, my body shaking uncontrollably as Zephyr slowly brings his movements to a stop, letting me ride out the powerful orgasm until I'm a complete mess at the mercy of his hands, with tears born of effort sliding down the sides of my face.

 

****************************************************************************

 

 She's so beautiful when she comes, arching her slender body and shaking with pleasure as she calls out my name. That part's the best, calling out my name. The sound is like music to my ears, letting me know I was the one who drove her over the edge, that she's mine, that her pleasure is mine, and that she wants to be mine. Just as much I want to be hers, and  _am_ hers. 

  “So, was it worth the wait?” I ask, lying down beside her and carefully wiping the tears sliding down her doll like face.

She takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes at me with a smile on her rosy red lips. “Well… yes. But I was really desperate for a bit there, you meanie.” She jokes, sticking her tongue out at me.

I chuckle and decide it's time to get her hot and bothered again. Because I'm far from done. This time I'm burying my cock inside her, and I'm done caring about the consequences. She's mine and I'm not letting anyone else touch her anyway.

  “Come here…” I whisper, slinging an arm over her waist and pulling her to me so I can claim her lips in a passionate, wet kiss.

She moans into my mouth, exploring my body as I explore hers, while we both let the kiss stoke the flames of our still burning desire. 

  “Will you let me inside you Leanne?” I ask, squeezing her butt and pressing my erection against her pelvis, to show her just how much I want her right now. 

She moans softly and caresses my cheek with her thumb. “Yes. Please do it Zephyr, I wouldn't have it any other way.”

I feel my heart warm at her words, and suddenly think I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with this woman. This woman with a smile so beautiful it takes my breath away, with a heart so pure and in love with me, that I want to protect, forever.

 I pull her into a tight hug that she quickly returns, then release her and get on top of her, taking in the scent of flowers that always seems to stick to her body. She spreads her legs for me, showing me that radiant smile as I align my eager cock with her entrance, pushing inside only a little and stopping to make sure she's okay.

  “How is it, Leanne? Feel like I can go in the rest of the way?” I ask, looking into her eyes, doing my best to hold myself back from just thrusting it all the way inside her.

Just her entrance feels so good, so tight, but also so wet and warm. I just want to lose myself in the perfection that is her body.

  “I'm okay Zephyr. Go ahead, I can handle a little pain.” She says, her strong resolve evident in her eyes that are staring into mine.

And so I do it, knowing full well she's strong enough to take it, the girl spent years getting shot at while working with me and Vashyron after all, she may look frail but  that's certainly not the case. I bury my cock all the way inside her with a single thrust, then growl at how good her tightness feels, gripping my cock while sucking it deeper into her at the same time. 

 

*****************************************************************************

 

 I arch my body and cry out as Zephyr's thick member fills me up. It tears through the barrier of my virginity with a sharp and abrupt flash of pain, that quickly fades into a dull ache as he comes to a stop after hitting my deepest spot. 

  “Damn… you're so tight Leanne…” Zephyr moans with a strained expression on his face. “Are you okay? Can I move?” He asks, looking into my eyes, and I can see the effort he's making to remain still reflected in his ash blue stare, as well as in the arms keeping him from crushing my body with his, shaking as he tries his best to not move an inch.

I smile, appreciating his worry and how careful he's being with me, then brush a spiky strand of hair away from his eyes.

  “It hurts a bit, but I'm okay. Just move slow for a bit alright?” I say, and he just nods, distracting me with a passionate kiss while slowly pulling out of my aching core, only to slide back in just as slowly.

 I whimper as he keeps up the slow movement, my feelings divided between pleasure and pain until I finally start to get used to the fullness. The dull ache is replaced by a  warm, wet friction that just keeps getting better as Zephyr picks up the pace, encouraged by the moans I'm failing miserably to control. 

Before long I'm shaking my hips along with him, getting even more turned on by the wet sounds of our lovemaking, while Zephyr holds onto my waist tighter so he can pound his thick member into me harder and faster, actually making the whole bed shake as he pounds me into the mattress. 

  “Ahn… Zephyr…” I moan when he slides out of me with a “pop”, then easily flips me around, lifting my butt off the mattress before thrusting inside me again. 

I bury my face in a pillow, screaming my pleasure into it while Zephyr continues to thrust, now caressing my sensitive bud with one hand in time with the powerful movements of his hips, effectively increasing my pleasure to the point where I feel like I'm having little orgasms, one after the other.

  “Leanne… I… I'm cumming!” Zephyr says, and I'm suddenly aware of his member becoming even thicker inside me while pulsing at regular intervals.

I find myself wanting him to cum inside, even though it would be risky, despite it being a safe day for me. I'm curious about the feeling,  and honestly just want him to cum all over me, until at least a little bit of his scent remains on my body. Reminding me of everything we've done, even after we stop. 

  “Inside… do it… inside…” I manage to say between muffled moans.

Zephyr seems to hesitate for a moment, even slowing his movements, but then a low growl erupts from his throat and he starts pounding into me even harder than before.

  “Alright then… I'll give you everything I've got Leanne!” He says, right before hitting my deepest part just as a warmth begins to spread inside me.

I realize he's cumming when he starts moving again, slowly spreading his seed all around my insides as he moves inside my now dripping wet core. The feel of his seed spreading inside me and overflowing drives me over the edge, making me come hard as I bury my face in the pillow that can barely contain my screams of pleasure.

 I'm completely gone, my rational mind shut down by  the intense pleasure as I scream Zephyr's name into the pillow, then let my hips collapse onto the mattress when Zephyr slides his heat out me. 

 

**************************************************************************

 

 She's tired, I can see it, and so am I. But the sight of my cum draining out of her pussy as I slide my cock out of it, the knowledge that she was a virgin just a few minutes ago, evidenced by the small bloodstain on the white sheets, the knowledge that I was the one, the only one, to fuck her tight core, to cum inside her even… All those things and a few others, are making me want more.

  “Leanne… sorry, but I want you again…” I whisper, my cock still hard and twitching as I take in the view of her naked body, with nothing but a rolled-up shirt covering her arms.

She turns around lazily, looking at me through lidded eyes, with a glint in them that tells me she could go again too, despite being pretty tired.

  “Can we take it slow this time though?” She asks with a smile, and I immediately smile back.

  “Sure thing.” I say, lying down beside her and pulling her to me until her back is touching my chest.

 I kiss and lick her neck, tracing the curves of her body with  my free hand. She moans softly, turning her head to look at me, and I kiss her, distracting her with my lips while I slowly slide my cock back inside her slick pussy. She moans into my mouth as I lift one of her legs and bury myself deeper inside, moving slower because lying on my side kind of restricts my movements. 

Being inside her wet heat again feels incredible, so incredibly good I'm actually afraid I'll get addicted. But hopefully that won't be a problem even if it happens, since Leanne seems to be enjoying herself as much as me, shaking her hips and grinding herself against me while I fuck her until I cum inside her again. We end up going for round three, this time fucking up against the wall beside the bed. I pull out at the last minute, using every bit of restraint in my body to stop myself from cumming and lay her down on the bed so I can cover her body with my seed.

 The fifth round is our last, during which I let her get on top and watch her as she impales herself on my cock over and over again. I come faster than usual thanks to the great view of the place where we're connected, and of her beautiful breasts moving as she bounces on top of me, rolling her hips and taking me all the way inside her with an incredible expression of pleasure on her pretty face. After that, we finally become too exhausted to continue, and pass out on the messy sheets.

  “I love you Leanne.” I whisper in her ear as she curls up against me, purring like the cutest happy kitty ever.

  “I love you too Zephyr.” She replies and I smile, closing my eyes after turning off the light, so we can both get some rest.

 The next day I wake up to the sound of Vashyron's voice. 

  “Hey Zephyr! Rise and shine! Both you and Leanne need to start waking up earlier.” He says, walking into my room like he owns the place, then immediately stopping and backing off, as if he just accidentally walked into a lion's den. “Ah… oh… I saw nothing, nothing at all. And take your time…” He whispers, flashing me a “sorry about that man” smile before bolting out of the room like his ass is on fire.

Seeing as we're more than caught, I decide to wake up Leanne and tell her what happened. Then try to appease her as she screams bloody murder at Vashyron for seeing her naked, this when he probably went for a walk for all we know. I'm not particularly happy about the situation either, but it was Vashyron and an accident so I can deal with it. 

  “Geez! Does he always walk into people's rooms like that?!” Leanne complains as we make our way to the spring so we can get washed up and properly dressed.

As I thought, Vashyron is nowhere to be found, probably walking around to try and process things. While Leanne cools off enough to hopefully stop herself from shooting him in the foot as soon as she sees him.

 And so, after we're all decent, and Vashyron is back, we all have a long talk about what happened. Vashyron admits to not being surprised, he'd apparently noticed our mutual feelings even before me and Leanne did. He asks us if we'd prefer it if he left us alone, not wanting to get in the way of our relationship, but Leanne nearly blows a fuse at that. She tells him he's part of her family and she doesn't want him going anywhere. My opinion is the same, and in the end, we all agree things are fine as they are. We're a family, and no one would be happier if Vashyron left. 

 

***************************************************************************** 

 

Epilogue – 4 years later

 

 It's hard to believe four years have already passed since we decided to make this place our new home, and me and Zephyr decided to become an official couple. So much has happened in those four years though.

For one, our house isn't isolated anymore. A small community of people seeking to live outside of Basel has built other houses that now dot the beautiful green hills by the sea, and among the people who have come to be our neighbors, Vashyron has even found himself a girlfriend, a young lady called Minna. She's a really nice lady, who's really good at cooking (and has actually been teaching me because I'm terrible at it) and at being generally really fun to be around.

She's also very beautiful, with shiny black hair, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes that still mesmerize me every time she looks at me. Her personality is kind of like a female version of Vashyron, upbeat but responsible, and always ready to lighten the mood with a good joke. I thought they were a great match since he introduced her to us, and recently she's come to live with us, in the house we've had to expand because we currently need a nursery. Now that I'm 6 months pregnant with mine and Zephyr's first child.

A child who I couldn't be happier to have, who will be blessed with a loving family and get to grow up in a free world, surrounded by nature instead of clockwork towers in a predetermined society.

  “Leanne, you should go back inside. It's getting a bit chilly.” Minna says, walking up to the wood rocking chair I'm sitting on while looking out at the sea from the front porch of our house.

 It's already late in the afternoon and I'm watching the sun slowly sink into the ocean, taking with it the last of the golden light currently shining on our porch. Ever since my belly started growing it's become more difficult and tiring to move around, so for the time being I've started enjoying some new hobbies. Like gazing out at the ocean from our porch, or reading a book while the gentle spring breeze caresses my skin, smiling every time the child in my belly moves around or kicks me.

  “Oh, you all worry too much. I'm okay Minna, and so is my little baby, right?” I say, gently caressing my swollen belly while I talk to the little life growing inside it with a smile on my face.

Minna sighs and sits down on a chair beside me. “Well alright. But don't blame me if the first thing Zephyr does when he gets back is drag you inside, and bury you under a pile of blankets.” She says, giggling a little a the end.

I giggle too, knowing full well how Zephyr cares deeply for mine and the baby's well being. He never leaves me alone for long, always guarding me like he's willing to take on the world for our family's sake, and willing to do anything to see me happy.

 Zephyr and Vashyron went out to deal with a situation on the other side of our little village though, since they're both the village's protectors now, kind of. They didn't really want to be at first, but then came around to it, mostly because they miss the thrill of battle a little, having been bounty hunters for a long time back in Basel. And so, Minna and I were alone in the house for most of the afternoon, calmly baking a cake together while chatting. Until I fell asleep on the couch while the cake was in the oven, and Minna just covered me with a blanket, taking care of the rest by herself until I woke up, wondering about my new sleeping habits for the millionth time. Which basically boil down to, now I sleep more and can't help but take naps.

  “Minna! Leanne! We're back, where are you?!” Vashyron calls, walking into the house through the back door, by the sound of it.

  “Oh, don't tell me you're on the porch again… Leanne!” Zephyr says, and I hear him jog across the house before he bursts out onto the porch through the front door.

  “Oops…” I whisper at the same time as Minna, and we both end up laughing.

  “Sorry Zephyr. We were just watching the sunset and got distracted.” I say, noticing the street lights of our little village turning on, now that the darkness is finally taking over, and a slightly stronger breeze makes little white petals rain down on the quaint brick houses. White petals belonging to the most resilient flowers around here, that are now the symbol of our village that is full of resilient people.

Zephyr sighs and walks over to me, holding out a hand for me to take. “Minna, you should have dragged this stubborn girl inside. Come on Leanne.” He says, making Minna giggle a little while I take his hand and let him help me up.

  “She's too stubborn for me, and the sunset _was_ beautiful today. Sorry, Zephyr.” Minna says, winking at me while I walk into the house after Zephyr, and Vashyron walks out to go see his soon to be wife.

  “Please be careful with yourself Leanne. I'd die if something happened to you…” Zephyr whispers once we're alone in the house, caressing my cheeks with a pleading look in his eyes, then moving lower to caress my belly, hidden behind a white maternity dress adorned with cherry blossom designs.

  “I know, I always worry about you too. But we're going to be okay, all three of us.” I say with a reassuring smile, then put a hand on his cheek and part my lips a little, urging him to kiss me.

He smiles and pulls me closer, kissing me sweetly, tenderly, lovingly. And I melt in his arms, letting the rest of the world fade from existence while all my focus goes to the only man I'll ever love.

The sweet moment lasts until Vashyron and Minna walk back in, telling us to get a room and laughing it up, then getting put in their place when Zephyr tells them to stop doing it in the living room, because we _can_ hear it. They both blush like crazy, but then Vashyron cracks a sassy joke and before long we're all sitting on the couch, sipping hot chocolate made by Minna and chatting happily. 

 The scene reminds me of our late nights back in our home in Basel, three bounty hunters sitting on a couch, watching TV before their next mission. But I like the current scene better. It's peaceful, warm, without the threat of a dangerous mission hovering over our heads, and our family is bigger,  with two new members that couldn't be more welcome. And a home that actually feels like home, so much that I thank whatever God is watching over us now for gifting us with all this happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this is it for this little fanfic. A happy and peaceful ending for everyone, which I think they deserve after all the fighting in their pasts.  
> I know the fandom for this game is a small one, and might not even like this story, but I still enjoyed writing it. And for anyone who takes the time to read it, thank you and I hope it was a fun read ^^


End file.
